An Unexpected Angel
by lawandorderobsessed
Summary: Alex hates her job. And then Olivia comes along...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own anything. All these characters belong to Dick Wolf.**

Alex

I hate my job.

No, that's not right.

I fucking hate my job.

Everyday, I work so hard to prosecute a perv, and all that comes out is another pedophile, pimp, or sick father to go to trial with.

I don't have the enthusiasm I used to have when I first started.

I remember prosecuting little misdemeanor crimes, and finally working my way up to the S.V.U… Affectionately coined the "sex police."

My first case here was really bad… A man set on fire by his adopted son who was molested for years.

Each case after that was worse and worse.

But I learned quickly.

I learned how to not take each case personally, how to deal with the sick perverts that breathed heavily around me, how to put up a cool façade and become the Ice Queen.

With each case more disturbing than the previous, I gave up.

I still did my job of course… in fact rather well, but I was sick of it.

I shut down and became a robot with no feelings because for every guy that I put in jail, there will always be a hundred, maybe a thousand more to take his place.

I give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2 (and remember to review some more for Chapter 3):**

Olivia

I can see it in her eyes. The anger, frustration… All of it. Yet everyday she puts up this mask like nothing's wrong.

I really don't know what to say to her… So I avoid her despite my instincts. I **want **to hold her in my arms, I **want** to tell her everything's alright, and I **want** her to know how much good she's doing…

But instead I just plod along and do my job, trying to make a living in N.Y.C. like the other millions of people. I don't even know what's preventing me from getting close to Alex.

Actually, I do. Maybe it's because every single person I've ever loved has turned their back on me.

My mom was drunk all the time. There were some good days, but more bad days.

My dad raped my mom and I am a product of that crime.

My first girlfriend cheated on me after she used me for sex.

I used to love Liz. Yes Liz Donnelly. We had some laughs and we loved each other, but after that plea bargain with Carolyn Cresswell, she felt like a complete failure and turned into someone else…

Someone who was not the Liz Donnelly that I loved.

And maybe that's what's preventing me from loving Alex. I can't face another heartbreak.

But then again, I can't face another lonely night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter... Review for more!**

Alex

So today I had a trial… Of course. And Petrovsky was on my ass because the witness didn't show up. I blame it on Fin. He *needs* to control his temper. The witness was so scared by him, he lied and

then once Elliot found out, he started using brute force to squeeze the truth out of him.

So today when Olivia asks me out for a drink after the trial, I say yes. Normally, I don't go. I don't think I would be able to look at the detectives the same way if I saw them drunk. But today, I need it.

I need to get shit-faced tonight. I need to forget about the innocent teen whose face was slashed by her boyfriend. I need to forget about the stress in my life, especially my job.

So I go.

When I say yes, I see a slight look of surprise on Olivia's face. She hid it rather well, but I could tell. I ask if it's just us two, but she says it's also with the rest of the squad. For some reason, I am

slightly disappointed. I can't explain why I want to be alone with her… Maybe because she's also a woman. I don't know.

But something I do know is that I'll regret this move. No one in the squad has a particularly high I.Q. and I am not sure that hanging out with such Neanderthals will be good for my political image.

I can almost see it. I will rise to DA after this, then State Attorney General. Soon I will become a USA Attorney and then a Supreme Court Justice at the drop of a hat. And maybe this will even help with

my votes. I do need to maintain good relations with even these people, for they are my future voters. And if I do a good job with the rape victims, they'll vote for me as well.

And as I step out into the brisk NYC evening, I hold my head a little higher and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter four! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! (And review, review, review!)**

Olivia

I look over at her and I see the smug look on her face. The way she said "Ready?" made me feel so inferior… I hadn't felt that way since my mother. And Liz. I know she's only here so she can reach a "broader constituency," but she could at least try to act better.

I regret inviting her.

She gets into my car and frowns a little… noting the lint-covered seats and paperwork strewn across the floor. I don't say a word, but I am sick of this, sick of her. I know I don't come from "old money" like she does but she had no right to treat me like that. Especially when I'm her colleague, an equal – driving her to the bar right now.

We arrive, and she takes a seat. I notice how she deliberately sits farthest from Fin. She distances herself from the squad and orders a cosmo while we get some Miller Lite.

The night wears on. Munch is drunk and spouting political gibberish. Elliot looks about to pass out. Only Cragen is still sober, having ordered a glass of water. Alex is looking superior as usual.

"Why do you act that way?" I thought aloud. Oh no. It was word vomit. I regretted my stupid move instantaneously. Her eyes widened the slightest bit and she ran into the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" asked Elliot.

"Mussstttt beee the newww foreiggnnn policyyy" slurred Munch. They obviously hadn't heard my words, sharp as knives. I ran into the bathroom after Alex.

The bathroom stank of urine. The cold linoleum floor was cracked and battered. I found Alex's familiar designer heels and waited outside her stall. She wasn't going… I could hear crying. Sniffs and sobs. She unlocked the door and looked up in surprise at my presence.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I-I-… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… It's just…"

"Oh right… Say you're sorry. It's not like you mean it anyways!" she laughed without a trace of humour in her voice.

"Alex… I do mean it. But I wish you would… Not act like I'm below you! Or any of us! Why can't you just treat us like equals? I know all you want is to become governor or whatever and you'll never get anyone's vote like this!" I shouted angrily.

She regained her posture. And her aloof façade. I saw the subtlest movement in her facial expression.

"Alright then, detective. I'm sorry."

She readjusted her purse on her soldier and washed her hands, leaving the bar. I stood there still, looking like an idiot.

Alex

It's been a week since the incident. I have kept my word. I have not gone out for some time and my relationship with Olivia has remained strictly professional. But I have to patch things up. I'm angry at her, I'm angry at everyone. I can't go on like this. So I ask her out to dinner on Saturday night and she agrees after hesitating slightly. "You don't have to go," I tell her, but she says she wants to. "Thanks," I say and I apologize again for that night… "No, I'm sorry," she says and she smiles a little and gives me a hug.

I don't know what just happened.

I'm struck by her.

What's going on… I think… I think I love Olivia.

No! It can't be right…

I'm **straight**…

I date slick defense attorneys like Trevor Langan and successful CEOs and entrepreneurs, not **female** cops!

I am NOT a dyke!

Or am I…?


End file.
